Migrasi Bedol Akatsuki
by blueholic
Summary: berawal dari ajakan Itachi yang membahayakan, akhirnya para akatsuki memutuskan untuk pergi ke MEKKAH buat liburan! tapi ga ada uang nieh....akhirnya mereka cari uang dengan cara yang...euw...ANEH! baca aja deh pokoke, terus kasi review ok!
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Ini fanfic ketiga aku. Makasih ya buat yang udah ngereview cerita umrohhhh. Itu tuh berharga banget buat aku… dan aku jadi pengin buat cerita bodor lagi, tapi gak tau ini lebih bodor dari umrohhh ato enggak…Jadi maaf yach kalo cerita ini jayuz ato gmn…soalnya lagi bingung n ga ada ide…Oh ya fanfic ini aku buat setelah UKBAS….Jadi mungkin kagak nyambung ato gmn…Soalnya masih stresss nihh. Buat yang ngerayain Idul Adha, selamat hari Idul Adha untuk yang merayakannya dan selamat natal untuk umat Kristen. Selamat tahun baru juga….!!!!! Semoga di tahun 2008 nanti lebih baik dari tahun 2007 ini…aminnn… kok jadi gak mulai-mulai ya. Let's begin this fanfic!

Di suatu hari yang kelabu, seorang lelaki jantan, berdada bidang seperti papan gilesan, otot yang seperti ade rai versi cacingan, dan rambut panjang nan indah sehabis direbonding, berjalan dengan tegap, tegas, penuh keyakinan, menuju sebuah markas. Walaupun ia berjalan dengan mantap, mukanya lesu banget, kaya' orang ga makan satu minggu. Siapakah orang itu?

TOK! TOK!!!TOK!

"Iya! Tunggu bentar!" kata Deidara sambil merapikan rambutnya memakai jepit. Deidara juga merapikan roknya yang robek (bagi fans Deidara, maaf ya).

TOK! TOK!!

"Iya, Iya..." Deidara berlari, tapi roknya terlalu panjang sehingga kakinya tersangkut dan ia terjatuh.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Iya Iya...SABAR DIKIT NAPA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Deidara mulai emosian. Ia mengambil bat baseball.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tunggu bentar...SITU YANG SABAR KEK!!!!" Deidara membuka pintu dengan secepat kilat dan langsung memukul orang itu dengan bat. BUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Saya salah apa?" Itachi yang wajahnya lesu mengusap benjolnya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Deidara pada bat baseballnya.

"Kenapa pula kau mesti kotor hanya untuk mukul laki-laki yang habis rebonding ini? Maafkan aku, bat kesayanganku!!" kata Deidara lagi sambil memeluk batnya dengan sayang dan meninggalkan Itachi sendirian.

"Udah mukul orang, gak minta maaf, pergi lagi!! Ikh!!" gerutu Itachi sebal. Ia merebut cangkir teh Hidan dengan paksa.

"Itu teh yang kemarin lo," kata Hidan cuek. Itachi yang sudah terlanjur menelannya langsung mencoba memuntahkannya dengan paksa, walaupun tidak berhasil.

"Kenapa gak ngasih tau dari tadi???"

"Tadi aku mau bersihin. Tapi kamu langsung ambil. Jadi ya...gitu deh.."

"Btw, kenapa kamu lesu banget?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Aku gak jadi umroh!!" Itachi bertambah lesu.

"Bagus lah." kata Kakuzu senang. Itachi menatap Kakuzu dengan kesal.

"Teman sedih bukannya dihibur!"

"EGP!!"

"Btw, Kisame mana?" tanya Sasori.

"Lagi syuting film," jawab Deidara sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Oh ya? Film apa?" tanya Itachi penuh semangat.

"Film tentang persahabatan antara manusia dan ikan hiu. Tapi Kisame yang jadi hiunya. Soalnya dia lebih mirip hiu daripada manusia," kata Deidara sambil terkikik.

"Aku juga bingung Kisame itu manusia atau bukan," kata Itachi.

"Maksud kalian tuh apaan sich? Aku bersin-bersin terus nih dari tadi," kata Kisame yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Itachi. Tentu saja Itachi kaget.

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ADA MANIAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Maniak dari Hongkong! Gorila betina aja masih mending daripada kamu!"

"Ya udah deh. Btw, kalian mau umroh ke Mekkah ga?"tanya Itachi dengan penuh spontanitas.

" Mekkah? Apaan tuh?" Deidara bertanya penuh minat.

"Itu tuh salah satu kota di Arab. Masa' kamu gak tau??? Kamu agama apa sih?"

"Aku atheis tau! Dulu aku sempet ikut PKI, tapi sekarang enggak, tau!!!" kata Deidara.

"Aku konghucu," kata Sasori.

"Aku Khatolik," ujar Hidan.

"Aku Kristen Protestan" timpal Kakuzu.

"Aku Budha tau!" kata Kisame menimpali.

**Para pembaca, ini hanya karanganku doang. Aku gak tau mereka beragama apa. Jangan bayangin ****Kisame jadi biksu tong.**

"Ya udah, kalian mau gak tinggal disana? Disana enak lo, penduduknya ramah-ramah," kata Itachi membujuk teman-temannya.

"Kondisinya gimana?" Tobi ikut nimbrung juga.

"Ya, kalo siang panas banget, tapi kalo malam dingin banget,"

"Kalo sore?"

"Tengah-tengah,"

"Btw, itu mirip di Kazegakure. Aku mau kesana deh. Btw, kamu darimana tau semua itu? Emang kamu udah pernah ke sana?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku tau dari buku Ayat-Ayat Cinta. Belum pernah. Sebentar lagi ada filmnya loch! Nonton yach!"

"Ngapain kamu promosi?" tanya Kisame.

"Kemaren Manoj Punjabi nelepon aku," kata Itachi.

"Ya udah. Kita kesana deh. Tapi semuanya kamu yang jamin ya!!!" kata pemimpin Akatsuki yang aku gak tau namanya. Kalo ada yang tau, kasih tau aku ya...

"Oke, tapi kita butuh modal,"

"Berapa, Itachi?" tanya Hidan.

"22 juta 1 orang," jawab Itachi polos.

"Ogah deh gue!"

"Kemahalan!"

"Masa 1 orang segitu!"

"Kalo ada Doraemon baru aku mau!"

"Kalian jangan menyerah dong!" kata Itachi memberi semangat pada teman-temannya.

"Tapi, ngapain kita kesana?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ya, sekedar liburan. Kita bisa cari uangnya sendiri khan? Daripada nganggur ga ada tugas lebih baik kita berlibur,"

"Bener kata Itachi. Menarik juga nih," kata Sasori antusias.

"Iya, daripada nganggur mending liburan," timpal Deidara.

"Kamu mau ikut, Kakuzu?" tanya Hidan.

"Kayaknya. Ajak Orochi yuk!" jawab Kakuzu.

"Aku juga mau ikut!" kata Tobi antusias.

"Ayo kita mulai cari uang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi memimpin teman-temannya. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?

* * *

Di Jawa Barat, terdapat salah satu sekolah wanita terkemuka di Indonesia. Namanya UI (Universitas Istri). Seperti biasa, bel masuk pun berbunyi. 

"Sasuke, apa kabar?" seorang lelaki berambut kuning menyapa lelaki berambut hitam yang berbentuk seperti ayam.

"Baik kok, Naruto!!"

Loh loh, kenapa yang sekolah disitu Naruto sama Sasuke? Ups...ternyata aku salah ambil setting. Tadi itu pemandangan di universitas UWI (Universitas Waria Indonesia). Baiklah, inilah pemandangan di UI (Universitas Istri) yang sebenarnya!!

Pagi yang benar-benar cerah. Tanaman-tanaman hijau terlihat segar dan enak dipandang mata. Seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang asyik mengobrol bersama seorang temannya yang berambut kuning.

"Sakura! Lihat deh!!"

"Ada apa Ino?"

"Ini ada pemilihan buat GADIS Sampul. Kamu ikut aja!"

"Males ah. Lagian yang jadi GADIS Sampul tuh biasanya sibuk syuting, jadi nanti kecapean. Memang sih, hal itu dapat menghasilkan banyak **uang**..."

Saraf sensorik Itachi sangat peka terhadap kata uang (hanya saat ini saja). Dengan secepat kilat Itachi melompat ke arah Sakura.

"HUPP!!!" Itachi melompat dengan sekuat tenaga.

GUBRAK! GEDEBUG!

"Ini siapa sih!" Sakura menggerutu dengan sebal. Itachi hanya mengeluh betapa sakitnya bisul di pantatnya yang belum sembuh, dan sekarang pantatnya terbentur lantai karena efek lompatan tadi. Jadi, kesimpulannya bisul di pantat Itachi itu **pecah**...

"Kamu cantik banget!" Ino terpana melihat rambut indah Itachi.

"Boleh aku minta formulir GADIS Sampul? Please, aku butuh uang banget buat trip perjalananku ke Arab...Aku nyari uang sampe sini tau.."

"Kamu khan laki-laki," protes Sakura.

"Dipermak dikit udah lebih cantik dari Emma Watson kok." kata Itachi santai.

"Btw, kenapa kamu nyari uang sampai sini sih? Khan biasanya orang yang nyari uang tuh ke kantor ato ngelamar kerja." tanya Sakura.

"Sekaligus cuci mata ngeliat cewek-cewek cantik," jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa kamu bisa masuk? Khan kamu laki-laki!!" tanya Ino heran.

"Aku dandan jadi Victoria Beckham. Terus diijinin masuk deh. Malah satpamnya minta tanda tangan," kata Itachi bangga.

"Hmm...kamu punya potensi jadi GADIS Sampul!" kata Ino.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku yuk!!!!!!!!!" Ino menyeret Itachi ke ruang Make Up.

Bagaimana hasilnya yach?

* * *

Di suatu hari yang terik, Sasori menyeka keringatnya. Dia sedang berjualan sayur dan mainan di sebuah komplek perumahan elite. Saat ini sudah jam 11 siang, tapi dagangannya hanya laku setengahnya. Sasori berpikir ini pekerjaan berat. Tapi, ia harus segera berlari sekarang. Kenapa ya Sasori harus berlari? 

_**Flashback**_

_Sasori bingung ia akan bekerja apa. Mana mungkin kerja kantoran, soalnya ijazah SD aja gak ada. Kalo jadi dokter juga gak mungkin, soalnya pasti akan ada kejadian seperti berikut ini :_

"_DOK! Pasien ini harus segera dioperasi!"_

"_Suster, cara ngoperasi ituh gimana sich?"_

_Sasori tak ingin dituduh mal praktek. __Sasori sempat mikir mau merampok bank, tapi gak mungkin juga karena ia tidak tau bank itu dimana. Habis Sasori selalu menabung di celengan. Tadinya dia mikir mau buka rekening di bank, tapi dia tidak bisa karena ia tidak tahu bank seperti apa dan ada dimana. Akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk berjualan sayur._

"_Sayur!! Sayur!! Enak, seger, jualan Sasori gitu loch! Disini ada jengkol, mengkudu, pete, pepaya, terong, bayam! Memang saya pedagang sayur tapi jualan buah juga gapapa khan?" Sasori berteriak seperti itu terus sambil mengitari komplek pemerintahan. Karena para penghuni komplek yang merasa terganggu karena suara jelek nan cemprengnya Sasori, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. _

"_Eh! Lihat! Penjual sayur itu cakep ya!"_

"_Iya! Kaya' Gaara-sama!"_

"_Cakep banget…"_

"_Lebih cakep dari Daniel Radcliffe," Mereka tidak membeli dagangan Sasori. Mereka malah memfoto Sasori, meluk-meluk Sasori n ngejar Sasori. Hanya ibu-ibu saja yang membeli sayuran. Akhirnya Sasori melarikan diri. Sekarang pun Sasori masih dikejar para ABG penghuni komplek._

_**End Flashback**_

"Cape banget, istirahat dulu ah," Sasori kembali menyeka keringatnya.

"ITU SASORI !!!! KYAAAAA!!!"

"Oh my God!!!!!!!!!" Sasori kembali berlari.

* * *

Kisame tampak lebih cerdas. Ia memakai jas dan membawa surat lamaran. Ia memang syuting fim, tapi hanya jadi ikan hiu dan honornya cuma sedikit. Kisame melamar ke sebuah kantor. Dengan mantap ia berjalan ke pintu masuk dan pergi ke ruang pimpinan kantor tersebut. 

"Permisi pak, saya ingin melamar pekerjaan." kata Kisame sopan. Pimpinan kantor tersebut tampak kaget.

"Kalo mau, saya tau pekerjaan yang cocok untuk anda."

"Apa?"

"Ikut saya. _Follow me!_ "

Pimpinan kantor tersebut mengajak Kisame ke kebun binatang yang tertulis :

DIBUTUHKAN SEEKOR IKAN HIU

BAGI YANG MAU MEMBERIKANNYA KEPADA KAMI

AKAN MENDAPAT BAYARAN SEBANYAK 15 JUTA!

"Bagaimana? Cocok khan?"

"..."

* * *

Lain Kisame, lain lagi Hidan. Ia memilih untuk menjadi pandai besi. Karena kepiawaiannya, ia banyak mendapat pelanggan dalam sehari ini. Kali ini ada seorang perempuan datang untuk memesan pisau. 

"Pak Hidan, pesan pisau satu ya!"

"Oke, mau ditunggu atau diantar?"

"Ditunggu. Buatnya cuma sebentar khan?"

"Iya, tunggu bentar ya."

Hidan dengan cekatan mulai membuat pisau. Dengan lincah pisau itu dibuatnya dalam waktu yang sebentar. Hidan berniat untuk mengetes pisau itu dengan memotong bawang. Tapi karena kecerobohannya, jari Hidan terpotong oleh pisau. Jari Hidan terpotong!!

"KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Pak Hidan terluka!!!!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok bu,"

Jari Hidan utuh seperti semula tanpa diobati. Perempuan itu langsung berlari kabur.

"Gawat nihhh..."

* * *

Kakuzu terlihat bingung mau kerja apa. Karena bingung, ia bertanya pada seorang anak kecil. 

"Dek, kerjaan yang bagus buat saya tuh apa ya?"

"Jadi astronot! Helm **OOM **tebel banget!!! Cocok!!"

"..."

* * *

Bagaimana dengan Deidara? 

"Aku punya teman...ah...ah...ah..." Deidara menyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya. Karena iba, banyak orang memberi uang kepadanya. Deidara sangat senang, karena uang yang terkumpul sudah 100 ribu.

"Deidaraaa!!!!"

"Ada apa?" betapa terkejutnya Deidara. Yang memanggilnya adalah Gaara!

"Ada casting buat sinetron Intan!"

"Kok tau aku lagi butuh duit?"

"Ada deh. Pokoknya cepetan!"

"Khan bukannya yang jadi Intan tuh Naysilla Mirdad?"

"Kamu bukan yang jadi Intan!!"

"Aku jadi siapa dong?"

"Ya, jadi pemain figuran!"

"Capee dech..."

Bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

* * *

**TALK SHOW!!**

Blueholic: Hai! Selamat malam!!

Itachi: Hai!

Blueholic: Siapa yang nyapa kamu! Aku nyapa yang ngebaca ini kok!

Itachi: Kalo gak ada yang baca?

Blueholic: Ya udah deh. Pertama-tama aku ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya sama yang udah ngereview fanfic aku. Aku seneng banget. Makasih ya. Sesuai request, aku bikin cerita bodor lagi, tapi sorry kalo ada yang menyinggung n jayuz...pokoknya makasih atas semua dukungannya! Terus kalo misalnya aku menuliskan informasi yang salah jangan lupa kasih tau aku!! hehehe.

Itachi: Oke, gimana kelanjutan dari fic ini?

Blueholic: Aku tadinya pengin bikin HJ. Deidara n HJ. Itachi, tapi kupikir lebih seru kalo Akatsuki vacation ke Arab. Khan lebih seru n lucu. Aku paling suka pas mereka nyari duit. Hahaha.

Itachi: Oke deh. Selamat tidur.

Blueholic: Baca fanfic aku terus ya!!! Jangan lupa review please!


	2. Case2Kisame

Hai! Maaf ya baru di update sekarang, soalnya lagi nggak mood sih...Jadi maaf yach kalo ceritanya mengalami penurunan humorisme atau unsur kehancuran. Cerita ini akan terbagi dalam beberapa chapter yang setiap chapternya akan menceritakan satu orang karakter. Semoga tidak memboringkan ya X3. Baiklah, met tahun baru ya...Semoga tahun 2008 lebih baik dari tahun 2007!! Dan jangan lupa untuk membaca, menikmati, dan mereview fanfic aku ya! Oke, selamat membaca.

**CASE 2-Kisame**

Setelah menonjok pimpinan kantor dan mengoyak-ngoyak kebun binatang, Kisame melangkah menuju kota dengan sangat buas (makin mirip kayak hiu). Seluruh penduduk kota ramai membicarakannya.

"Pemirsa, kembali bersama saya di Sekilas Berita. Saya akan membacakan sekilas berita secara sekilas," Pembaca berita mulai membaca berita.

"Woi!! Ga usah basa-basi!! Ini berita menggemparkan!!" Produser studio TV tersebut memaki pembaca berita dengan kejam.

"Maaf, pak!! Suara bapak kedengaran sama pemirsa layar kaca!" Pembaca berita berusaha membela diri dan mengungkap fakta bahwa pemirsa dapat mendengar suara produser tersebut.

"Gak kedengaran khan, pemirsa?" Produser berusaha membela diri. Double pembelaan diri X3.

"Maaf pemirsa tadi ada pengacau. Baiklah, akan saya bacakan beritanya," sahut pembaca berita dengan cuek.

"Hei!! Tadi situ ngomong apa haaahhh!! Pemirsa, suara saya gak kedengaran khan? Yang mendengar suara saya silakan acungkan tangan!!"

"..." Pembaca berita menghela nafas.

"Gak ada yang acungin tangan khan! Berarti suara saya gak kedengaran!!!" ujar Produser yang terlihat senang akan kemenangannya.

"Bapak khan tidak bisa melihat pemirsa. Baiklah, saya akan bacakan berita." Pembaca berita mulai membacakan berita. Produser membeku karena ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak dapat melihat pemirsa.

"Baiklah. Hari ini terjadi keributan di kota. Hal ini disebabkan karena ada hiu liar yang berkeliaran dengan tampang yang mengerikan sehingga menakuti semua warga kota. Tapi anehnya hiu itu bisa bicara dan kalau tidak salah namanya Kiaisame..."

KRING! KRING!

"Halo?"

"SAYA MAU KASIH TAU, ADA RALAT. PERTAMA, SAYA ITU MANUSIA, BUKAN IKAN HIU. KEDUA, SAYA ITU KISAME!!!!!!BUKAN KIAISAME!!!!!"

"Ini siapa sih?"

"Tau tuh!"

"WOI!!! SAYA ADA DI TV TAU!!!"

"Jadi anda pemain sinetron? Wah!!! Main di sinetron apa?"

"WOIIII!!!!SAYA ADA DI BERITA TAUK!!"

"Oh ya? Jadi pembaca berita ya? Tapi tunggu……pembaca berita khan lagi siaran!!!"

"UKH!!!AKU TUH IKAN HIU ITU!!! TAPI AKU BUKAN IKAN HIU!!"

"WHAT!?!?!" 

"IYA!! AKU TUH BUKAN IKAN HIU, TAPI MANUSIA!!!"

"Gawat!!! Hiu akan menyerang ke sini!!! Ayo kita panggil polisi!!" orang yang mengangkat telepon segera memanggil polisi untuk menangkap Kisame. Kisame yang masih bingung terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia dikepung polisi.

"Hi!!! What's up?" Kisame mencoba beramah-tamah.

"Kamu ditangkap!!"

"Kenapa bisa tau aku disini?"

"Kami dapat melacak dimana kamu menelopon."

"Kalian pinter banget deh!!"

"Btw, kamu tuh hiu ato manusia sih?"

"MANUSIA!!!"

"Pantes walau gak ada air kamu bisa jalan n nafas,"

"YA IYA LAH!!! AKU MANUSIA!!!"

"Kamu ditangkap!!!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kesalahan kamu tuh 1. MEMBUAT WARGA KOTA TAKUT 2. WAJAH KAMU NYEREMIN 3. KAMU HIU TAPI BISA JALAN DI KOTA!!!"

"Ni polisi budek ato apa..."

"Heh! Kutangkap kamu!!" Tapi dengan kesigapan yang sangat sigap Kisame dengan sigap menangkis serangan polisi yang sigap dengan sigap (Contoh struktur kalimat yang salah).

"Byeee!!!!!!" Kisame berlari dengan riangnya setelah mengalahkan polisi itu. Kisame dalam hati bilang "Jangan coba-coba ngelawan akatsuki" sambil bersiul disini senang disana hancur.

Kisame kembali mengeluh. Kali ini ia kelaparan tulen. Kisame bahkan melakukan hal 5M yang seperti berikut :

Mengemis

Meminta-minta, tapi ga dikasih soalnya wajahnya serem.

Mencoba mencuri, tapi gagal karena ia bukan pencuri profesional.

Mencari kerja, tapi ga diterima.

Melarikan diri dari polisi.

Kisame kesel banget, soalnya dari tadi dia gak dapet uang. Tiba- tiba, Kisame menemukan uang 10.000.

Hati Nurani : Jangan ambil uang itu!

Nafsu : Ambil aja! Gak ada yang liat!

Hati Nurani : Jangan diambil!! Kamu mau ngecewain biksu tong?

Nafsu: Emang biksu tong bisa apa? Ambil aja!

Hati Nurani : Nanti kalo kamu ambil kamu dosa loh!

Nafsu: Kalo kamu ambil kamu jadi kaya loh!

Hati Nurani : Kamu mau duel sama gue? Dari tadi bawel terus!

Nafsu : Oke! Siapa takut!!

Hati Nurani : Ayo kita suit!!

Nafsu : Ayo!!

Akhirnya nafsulah yang menang. Kisame mangambil uang itu dan berjalan seolah tanpa beban dan tanpa fakta bahwa ia telah mencuri. Tiba – tiba ada Ade Rai muncul di hadapannya.

"Maaf, liat uang 10.000 ga disini?"

" Kagak," Kisame berbohong, tentu saja karena hasutan nafsu.

"Makasih. Misi..."

"Emang uangnya penting banget?"

"Ga begitu sih...Tapi aku gak akan maafin sama yang ngambil uang aku," Jantung Kisame berdetak kencang.

"Aku bakal remukin tangannya!" Kisame tersedak.

"Aku bakal masukin sianida ke mulutnya!" Kisame muntah.

"Aku bakal nonjok perutnya, n semprotin obat serangga ke mulutnya," Kisame tak sadarkan diri.

"Saya pergi dulu. Terima kasih udah dengerin saya," Ade Rai tersenyum.

"Sama-sama!" Kisame berkeringat dingin dan segera berjalan dengan kecepatan turbo. Sementara itu, Ade Rai bertanya lagi ke orang lewat.

" Maaf, liat uang 10.000 didini ga?"

" Lo, tadi diambil sama orang yang tadi bicara sama anda," kata orang itu tanpa perasaan. Ade Rai terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Kisame.

"UUPSS" Kisame benar-benar bingung...

**TO BE CONTINUED, MAYBE NEVER, MAYBE COMING SOON.**

**TALK SHOW!**

Blueholic: Hai!

Kisame: Hai juga!

Bluehoic: Kok mukamu hancur lebur begitu?

Kisame: Biasa…Latihan biar aku tambah kuat (gengsi).

Blueholic: Oke, Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Semoga cukup menghibur ya!!! Maaf cuma sedikit, soalnya lagi gak mood sih!!

Kisame: Kagak menghibur sama sekali!

Blueholic: Kenapa? Sirik?

Kisame: Kagak, khan aku lelaki sejati!!

Blueholic: Ya udah, selamat malam semua!!!! Jangan lupa review ya!!


	3. Case3Sasori

Hai!! Wah wah……berdasarkan review yang ada sepertinya cerita fanfic ini ancur? Tapi bukankah kehancuran itu salah satu seni berfanfic??? Hahahaha kata-kata itu dikutip dari salah satu review. Chapter kali ini bercerita tentang Sasori yang sedang mengadu nasib di kota……Akankah selamanya ia menjadi tukang sayur?? Maaf mungkin cerita kali ini dikit…Soalnya bener-bener lagi gak mood…Oke, let's begin this fanfic!

**CASE 3-Sasori**

Di bawah panasnya terik matahari, Sasori kembali menyeka keringatnya. Sasori benar-benar bingung. Akankah ia selamanya menjadi tukang sayur? Mana dagangannya gak laku lagi...Yang ada malah dia dikejar ABG penghuni komplek. Saat itu barulah ia menyadari betapa mengerikannya kaum hawa bila sudah terobsesi pada sesuatu. Sasori bersandar di dinding sebuah gedung sambil memakan dagangannya. Dia berpikir lebih baik makan dagangannya daripada mati kelaparan.

"LAPOR KOMANDAN!! SASORI TELAH DITEMUKAN!!" Sasori terkejut. Ternyata ada seorang cewek mengintainya. Cewek itu menghubungi teman-temannya dan menyiapkan jaring penangkap. Sasori yang terkejut dan merasa ngeri segera berlari. Sasori berlari tak tentu arah.

"Orang ganteng memang banyak cobaannya," Gerutu Sasori. Gile...dalam keadaan dikejar-kejar Sasori masih narsis juga? Ckckckck...

"SASORI!!! KYAAA!!!" Cewek-cewek ABG mengejar-ngejar Sasori. Sasori kembali berlari dan dia yakin kelak kalau dia menjadi atlet marathon nanti ia akan menang karena sekarang setelah dihitung ia telah berlari 20 km non stop. Tapi ia juga memikirkan kemungkinan kalah karena dibelakangnya -kurang lebih 10 cm- terdapat fangirls yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

"Ugh...Kalau begini..." Sasori mengeluarkan bonekanya. Dan bersiap melakukan kugutsu no jutsu (akhirnya ada jurus ninjanya juga).

"Ih!! Sasori! Seleramu buruk ya!!! Masa kamu ngoleksi boneka jelek begitu!" fangirls malah berkomentar yang aneh-aneh. Sasori terbakar emosi.

"Baiklah!!! KAME-KAME-HA!!!!" Sasori mengeluarkan jurus Kamekameha dan dalam sekejap rambutnya berwarna kuning. Tapi tidak mengenai sasaran karena para fangirls berkata,

"Ih! Kalo Sasori berambut kuning jadi jelek! Pergi yuk!" para fangirls pergi. Tapi akibatnya fatal bagi Sasori. Ternyata jurus Kamekameha mengenai sebuah rumah makan dan rumah makan itu kini hanya tinggal puing-puingnya saja. Sasori yang malang.

* * *

"Sampeyan gantiin ndak!!" Pemilik rumah makan menyuruh Sasori mengganti rumah makannya yang sudah hancur lebur. Sasori tambah bingung lagi. Mana ia cuman punya 10.000.

"Ya udah, saya bayar 10.000. Sisanya saya cicil deh,"

"CUMA SEGINI??? GAK BISA!!! POKOKNYA SAMPEYAN HARUS GANTIIN SEKARANG JUGA!!!!"

"Duh gimana nih..." Sasori benar-benar bingung.

"Aku punya ide..." Tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke. Yup. Sasuke Uchiha.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BENCONG DARIMANA TUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kalo gak mau ditolong ya udah..." Sasuke bermaksud pergi. Tapi Sasori menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Ya udah...Gimana ide kamu?"

"Kamu ikut Deal Or No Deal aja!!"

"Ide bagus!" Kenapa gak kepikir ya?

"Baiklah! Kamu harus menang!!! Nanti uangnya kirimin ke alamat saya! " Pemilik restoran pergi setelah menyerahkan alamatnya kepada Sasori. Tiba-tiba Sasori berkeringat dingin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tuh unlucky guy."

"Masa'? "

"Iya. Buktinya dalam melempar dadu. Dalam 6 kali lemparan, 5 lemparan adalah angka 1."

"Benar-benar unlucky guy,"

"Daripada kamu. Kagak jelas jenis kelaminnya." sahut Sasori cuek. Sasuke membalas dengan tak kalah cuek.

"Daripada kamu unlucky guy!"

"Ya udah deh. Kamu mau gak anterin aku ke studio rcti?"

"Iya. Nanti malam jam 7 dateng ke sini ya,"

"Oke..Tapi kamu yakin ini solusi jitu?"

"Ya. Aku akan membantumu semampuku," Sasuke tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke telah pergi. Sasori malah terbengong-bengong.

"Aku lupa kalo aku tak punya tempat tinggal!! Kalo begini harusnya tadi aku ikut si bencong itu!"

Alhasil Sasori tidur di terminal bus. Malangnya Sasori...

* * *

"Woi! Rambut merah! Bangun!" Sasuke membangunkan Sasori dengan menendang pantat Sasori. Spontan Sasori kesakitan (wajar banget).

"Sakit tau!" Kata Sasori kesel. Sasuke hanya senyam-senyum.

"Ayolah...khan di Deal Or No Deal ada banyak cewek cantik!"

"Emang gue mata keranjang!!"

"Eh..walaupun gue banci gue juga mata keranjang lo!"

"Orang aneh..."

Dan mereka bergegas pergi ke studio RCTI.

* * *

"Selamat Datang!!" Tantowi Yahya menyapa Sasori (untuk selanjutnya Tantowi Yahya disingkat jadi TY). Sasori tersenyum.

"Makasih,"

"Bisa kita mulai syutingnya?" TY bertanya pada Sasori.

"Oke."

* * *

"Baiklah, Sasori kamu tau aturannya khan?" TY memulai acara dengan baik. Sasori mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kita memulai acara ini! Sasori, untuk pertama-tama kamu pilih dulu satu koper!"

"Oke! Hmmmm...23!!"

"Deidara, bawain sini dong!!" TY meyuruh Deidara yang tak lain adalah yang memegang koper. Sasori terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Deidara!!!" Sasori menunjuk Deidara dengan jari tengah dan of course Deidara marah.

BUKK!!!GEDEBUK!

"Ampunnn" Sasori meringgis kesakitan.

"Gue tuh cantik, makanya kepilih di acara ini!" kata Deidara sewot sambil meletakkan koper di dekat Sasori. Setelah itu Deidara langsung pergi.

"Gila tuh orang! Temen sendiri bukannya ditolongin malah dipukulin!" gerutu Sasori sebal. TY yang tidak paham apa-apa langsung menyuruh Sasori memilih enam koper pertama.

"Ehmmm...nomor 16!" ujar Sasori mantap.

"Baiklah! Ryoma Echizen, buka kopernya please!" TY meminta Ryoma membukanya. Ryoma membukanya secara perlahan.

"Kenapa wanitanya pada bencong semuanya yah?" kata Sasori keheranan. Akhirnya kopernya terbuka.

Dan ternyata...Yang terbuka adalah...Rp 2.000.000.000,-!!!!

"APAAA!!!!" Sasori langsung teriak-teriak ga jelas.

"Benar-benar unlucky guy!" Sasuke menimpali.

* * *

"Baiklah, sayang sekali...Kali ini koper nomor berapa?" TY kembali bertanya. Sasori yang membatu sesaat berusaha menentukan koper mana yang akan dipilihnya.

"ehmmm...Nomor 3!"

"Baiklah!! Tezuka, buka kopernya please...!!" Tezuka membukanya dengan perlahan. Akhirnya kopernya terbuka!

Dan ternyata...Yang terbuka adalah...Rp 1.000.000.000,-!!!!

"NO WAY!!" Sasori kembali teriak ga jelas.

"Benar-benar unlucky guy tulen!" Sasuke kembali menimpali.

* * *

"Ughh...Benar-benar menegangkan!! Kali ini koper nomor berapa?" TY kembali bertanya. Sasori menatap TY dengan sebal.

"Nomor 10!"

"Baiklah!! Itachi, buka kopernya please!!" Sasori terkejut, tapi dia malas berkomentar. Itachi membuka kopernya dengan anggun. Akhirnya kopernya terbuka!

Dan ternyata...Yang terbuka adalah...Rp 300.000.000,-!!!!

"ITACHI!!!! AWASSS KAMU!!!" Sasori berteriak dengan kesal.

"Tau ah... Gelap!!" Itachi langsung pergi.

"Benar-benar unlucky guy!!" Sasuke kembali menimpali.

* * *

Akhirnya koper keempat sampai keenam terbuka diiringi dengan teriakan histeris Sasori. Berturut-turut yang terbuka adalah 100 juta, 400 juta, 10 ribu. Untuk koper terakhir Sasori berteriak histeris karena senang. Sasuke cemberut begitu Sasori beruntung. Akhirnya TY mengambil gagang telepon untuk menelopon banker.

TUTT!!! TTUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

"Halo!Banker?Hm...Ya...iyo...euy...opo?...hm...iya...yes...correct!...agh..ok...yes...yaaaaaaaaaaa!" TY komat-kamit ga jelas. Sasori hanya terdiam.

"Sasori...Tawaran banker adalah...Rp 2.000.000.000,-!!!" TY berteriak histeris. Sasori langsung teriak histeris sambil menekan tombol deal. Sasuke cemberut.

"Kadang unlucky guy bisa jadi lucky guy,"

* * *

Akhirnya Sasori jadi kaya. Tapi hampir semua uangnya dipake buat ngegantiin rumah makan!!! Tapi teteup aja Sasori kaya. Akhirnya Sasori bergegas mencari teman-temannya untuk trip ke Arab bareng-bareng.

"Benar-benar lucky guy," kata Sasuke sirik.

Tapi, kali ini Sasori bener-bener bahagia.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

NB : Maaf lama updatenya.Tapi akan kuusahakan cepat, khan sekarang liburan. OK!! Review please!!!!!!


	4. Case4Itachi

Hai!!! Maaf yah baru diupdate sekarang, soalnya bener-bener lagi gak ada ide…ARGH!!! Jadi maaf yah kalo cerita kali ini mengalami penurunan kualitas unsur humorisme atau kehancuran...UGH!!!! Bener-bener ga ada ide :(. Tapi syukur deh kalo kalian menikmatinya... :). Ok, let's begin this fanfic!!

**CASE 4-Itachi**

Sakura was-was banget nungguin Ino yang lagi ngedandanin Itachi. Jadinya gimana yach? Pikir Sakura was-was. Sakura bener-bener bingung. Masalahnya selera Ino itu bener-bener norak. Dia takut kalo nanti hasilnya akan parah, bahkan mungkin lebih parah daripada Aming yang jadi bencong, bahkan lebih parah dari muka hamster yang terbakar. Sakura hanya mondar-mandir ga jelas sambil bergumam mantera "_ada mbah dukun...namanya Ino...sekarang lagi ngancurin...muka Itachi..."_

BUKKK!!! DUAKKK!!! Saking stressnya, Sakura mukulin semua orang yang lewat. Tanpa disengaja Sakura malah memukul salah seorang guru paling gawat di UI. Siapa lagi kalo bukan PAK OROCHIMARU!!!

"Anu...maaf pak!!" Sakura langsung meminta maaf sambil menunduk. Bakoro hanya memandangnya sesaat.

"Untung saya gak kebawa nafsu birahi buat mukul kamu balik. Ikut saya ke ruang BP." kata Bakoro dengan nada mengerikan. Sakura mengikuti Bakoro dengan was-was. Sakura merasa kesel. Tadi dia udah was-was mati-matian gara-gara penasaran pengin liat hasil remakenya Ino. Sekarang dia mesti was-was lagi karena penasaran sama apa yang akan dilakuin Bakoro. Cape deh...

KLEK! Terdengar suara pintu terbuka (Ya iya lah masa itu suara ayam berkokok!). Bakoro masuk dengan kecepatan turbo. Ternyata setelah diperhatikan Bakoro bisa berjalan dengan cepat karena memakai sepatu roda. Pas ditanyain kenapa pake sepatu roda, dengan santainya Bakoro menjawab,

"Gak ada kerjaan." DUAKZ!! Gak beralasan banget! (Author terkena timbuk Bakoro).

"Author! Menyingkir ga!! Aku udah gak muncul 6 baris tau!!" Sakura lansung sewot ke author . Author merenggut kesal.

"Emang kenapa??"

DZING!! Sakura menendang author dengan sukses. Author senang sekali karena ia terlempar ke pemandian air panas di Jepang. Satu detik kemudian ia mengirim e-mail kepada Sakura yang berisi ungkapan terima kasih. Wait!! Kok jadi gak nyambung!!! Kembali ke Bakoro dan Sakura.

"Pak, jadi hukuman saya apa??" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang persis ketika orang menanyakan dimana ada harta karun.

"Hukuman kamu adalah.." kata Bakoro dengan suara yang persis dikatakan oleh orang yang melihat orang mati tertabrak.

DEG!! DEG!!!

"Dandanin Itachi!" DUAKZ!!

"Kenapa saya harus dandanin Itachi??"

"Begini, bapak bareng Akatsuki tuh mau trip jalan-jalan ke Arab,"

"Bapak mau jadi haji?"

"Ya iya lah! Tapi ada satu masalah.."

"Apaan?"

"Dana..."

"So?"

"Ya..anggota akatsuki semuanya lagi berusaha cari uang. Termasuk Itachi. Makanya sekarang ia lagi sangat peka terhadap kata **uang**..."

"Pantesan tadi dia loncat mpe bisul di pantatnya pecah,"

"Itachi punya bisul?"

"Enggak...Nevermind..!! Oh ya pak, jadi tugas saya cuma itu doank?"

"Ya enggak lah!"

"APALAGI!?!?"

"Pijitin kaki saya!!"-sambil nunjukkin kakinya yang super bau-

Sakura menangis, dan kesel tentunya.

* * *

"Selesai!!!" Ino berteriak kegirangan. Itachi melihat rupanya di cermin.

"BUSSYYEEETTT INOO!!!! INI BANCI KALENG OR WANITA CANTIK???"

"Ya Banci kaleng lah!"

"Busyet! Makeupnya norak banget!! Masa' pinky gini sih!!!!"

"Bagus khan? Kaya' pinky boynya Aming!"

"UKH!! NORAK BANGET!! PLIS DONG AH!!"

"IKH!! Udah cape-cape didandanin!"

" Ih!! Kalo kaya' gini sih buat masuk babak semifinalis aja udah kaga mungkin!"

"Siapa bilang!!"

"Dandanan ini lebih parah dari dandanan Aming…Oohh…rambut indahku…"

"Cobain dulu donK!!"

"Ugh!! Aku dandan sendiri aja deh!!" Itachi bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ino hanya terheran-heran plus kesel.

* * *

"Itachi, nih formulirnya..." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan formulir GADIS Sampul. Sebenarnya sih, Sakura lagi terkagum-kagum sama Itachi yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik dari Emma Watson! Dalam hati Sakura yakin pasti bukan Ino yang dandanin X3.

"Ya udah. Sukses yah!!" Kata Ino dan Sakura dengan serempak sambil melambaikan tangan. Itachi membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, BRUKKK!!!

"Itachi, kok jatuh?"

"Kesangkut rok!-ukh-!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa. Itachi merenggut kesal.

"Ya udah deh! Semoga sukses!!"

Itachi melangkah dengan tegap diiringi dengan terpeleset untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Malangnya Itachi. Ia tersesat. Tadinya mau ke redaksi GADIS, tapi malah nyasar ke UWI (Universitas Waria Indonesia). Itachi pun masuk dan jadi pusat kedengkian para banci kaleng yang ada disitu (apalagi selain karena Itachi itu cantik?).

DUAKK!!! Itachi menabrak seseorang.

"Hati-hati dong!!! Eh...ITACHI!!" Sasuke terbelalak. Itachi malah bengong n lupa kalo Sasuke itu adeknya.

Tiba-tiba ada lagu mengalun!!

_Kuingin kau tahu..._

_Diriku disini..._

_Menanti dirimu.._

_Meski kutunggu hingga ujung waktuku..._

_Dan berharap_

_Rasa ini akan abadi untuk selamanya_

_Dan izinkan aku..._

_memeluk dirimu..._

_kali ini saja... _

_tuk ucapkan selamat tinggal _

_untuk selamanya... _

_dan biarkan rasa ini bahagia untuk sekejap saja..._

Tanpa diduga, Itachi menyimpan cinta mendalam ke adeknya sendiri dan langsung memeluknya!! HOEEKK!!!

"Aku cinta kamu!!" Itachi memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

DZING!! DUAK!!BRUK!!

"Aku adekmu tau!!" Sasuke langsung marah-marah gak karuan!

"Maaph deh...Eh kamu tau ga dimana redaksi GADIS?"

"Tau...Ayo sini.."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengantar Itachi ke redaksi GADIS.

* * *

Itachi pun menyerahkan formulir tersebut. Itachi dan Sasuke sangat lega. Tinggal tunggu pengumuman aja dech..

Sebulan kemudian!!

"Itachi! Kamu masuk GADIS Sampul semifinalis!!" Sasuke terlihat gembira.

"HORAAAAYYY!!!!" Itachi langsung sujud syukur.

SEBULAN KEMUDIAN...(lagi)

"Itachi!! Kamu jadi finalis!!!" Sasuke senyam-senyum.

"Yesssssssssss!!!" Itachi makin seneng.

SEBULAN KEMUDIAN…

"Itachi…kamu gak jadi runnerup…kamu jadi finalis doank…" Sasuke cemberut. Itachi malah seneng

"Setidaknya khan bias aja aku dapet tawaran main sinetron!!!"

SEBULAN KEMUDIAN...

"AKU dapat tawaran maen sinetron!!!" Itachi memeluk Sasuke dengan bahagia..!!! Sasuke sampe hampir mati sesak nafas.

Di tempat syuting...

"HEY KAMU!!! KURANG EKSPRESINYA!!!" Maki sutradara dengan kejam. Itachi hanya merenggut kesel.

"Ternyata akting itu tidak mudah ya.."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

NB : Maaf baru diupdate. Maaf kalo dikit. Maaf kalo jayuz. Maaf kalo gak rame...Sekali lagi maaf! (Kok jadi mpok minah?). Review Please!!


	5. Case5Deidara

Hai!! Maaf ya updatenya lama. Saya lagi liburan ke Jakarta, biasalah liburan sekolah. Busyet,,kantongku langsung kosong……Ternyata harga barang di Jakarta mahal banget!!! UKH!! Padahal udah bawa uang banyak (50.000) tapi langsung abis dalam sekejap…Hiksss TT. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa beli 2 bungkus kertas origami (itupun yang murah). UkHHH……Kok jadi gak nyambung ya?? Ikhhhh! Baiklah, selamat membaca!!!

**CASE 5-Deidara**

Deidara masih menyanyi dengan suara cempreng nan jeleknya itu. Banyak orang yang merasa terganggu dengan suara Deidara, dan akhirnya memberi Deidara uang dengan harapan Deidara akan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dan harapan itu berhasil ketika mereka membayar 100.000 rupiah. Deidara merasa senang karena mendapat uang banyak, dan ia mulai menyanyi lagi dengan suara cemprengnya.

_Indonesia….Tanah airku…_

_Tanah tumpah darahku…_

_Disanalah…_

_Aku berdiri…_

_Jadi pandu ibuku…_

_Indonesia kebangsaanku…_

_Bangsa dan tanah airku…_

_Marilah kita berseru…_

_Indonesia bersatu…_

"Garing banget sih lagunya!!" Deidara dilempari kaleng. Deidara kembali berpikir dan mulai menyanyi.

_Allahu Akbar…_

_Allah Maha Besar…_

_Ku memuja-Mu di setiap waktu_

_Hanyalah pada-Mu_

_Tempatku berteduh_

_Memohon ridho dan ampunanmu.._

"Kita Kristen tau!" Deidara kembali dilempari kaleng.

"Aku aja yang atheis mau nyanyiin lagu ini!" Deidara membela diri.

"Nyanyiin lagu lain donk!!" Deidara kembali berpikir.

_Balonku ada tiga…_

_Rupa-rupa warnanya…_

"Ndeso banget sih loe!" Deidara kembali dilempari kaleng. Deidara kembali berpikir.

_Ada mbah dukun.._

_Lagi ngobatin pasiennya…_

"Gitu kek dari tadi," Semua orang yang ada disana memberi uang kepada Deidara. Deidara yang sangat bahagia teriak-teriak kagak jelas.

"Apa???Saya jadi guru TK??" Tanya Deidara keheranan. Loh…Loh ada apaan nieh?

_**Flashback**_

_Deidara sangat senang. Ia teriak-teriak gak karuan. Deidara pun mulai menyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya._

_Disini senang…Disana hancur…_

_Dimana-mana hatiku senang…_

_Tiba-tiba…PRANG! Deidara yang penasaran langsung menuju asal bunyi tersebut. Ternyata setelah diteliti kaca jendela sebuah TK pecah + ancur gara-gara suara Deidara._

"_Gantiin gak!!" Kepala sekolah TK tersebut marah besar karena pecahan kaca jendela yang pecah melukai seorang guru dan sekarang guru itu sedang diopname._

"_Gini aja…Gimana kalo kamu gantiin guru itu ngajar anak-anak TK?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Akhirnya Deidara pulang ke kostannya.

* * *

Deidara sedang dandan di meja rias. Ia memakai mascara, lipstik (Deidara berniat masuk UWI lho), make up, eyeliner, dan lain-lain. Plus bra dan pad. Dengan mantap, ia berjalan menuju TK tersebut.

"Selamat siang anak-anak!!" Deidara menyapa anak-anak TK tersebut dengan mantap dan dengan wajah penuh bedak.

"IH!! BANCI DARIMANA TUH!" Deidara berusaha menahan diri.

"Cantik juga engga," Deidara mengambil bat baseballnya.

"Mungkin dia bukan guru kita," Deidara menempeleng anak itu. PLAK!

"HUWAAAAAA!!!" Anak itu menangis dengan kencang. Deidara yang kebingungan langsung mendapat makian dari kepala sekolah.

"Kamu tuh lembut dikit kek. Mereka khan anak-anak"

"Masa' anak-anak umur 4 tahun udah tau ciri-ciri banci?"

"Berarti mereka pinter. Lagian kamu beneran banci khan?"

"Pokoknya kamu tuh harus lembut dan feminin, juga baik sama mereka. Mereka suka guru yang seperti itu,"

"Males banget deh," Kepala sekolah menunjukkan bon yang diatasnya tertera uang ganti rugi yang harus dibayar Deidara. Deidara hanya menghela nafas.

"OKe deh.." Deidara kembali ke kelas tersebut.

* * *

"Anak-anak, kali ini kalian mau main apa?" Deidara berusaha berbaik hati dengan susah payah.

"Saya mau tanya donk!!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah mengacungkan tangannya.

"Apaan?" Deidara terlihat antusias.

"Anda tuh laki-laki ato perempuan bukan sih? Payudaranya sih gede, tapi mukanya ancur gak ketulungan. Rambut sih kaya wanita, tapi kakinya berbulu lebat kayak lelaki. Anda laki-laki ato perempuan sih?"

'Busyet nih anak masih umur 4 tahun? Kok pinter? Bahkan bahasanya halus kayak orang dewasa. Apa anaknya Jimmy Neutron ya?' pikir Deidara keheranan. Setelah berpikir (ya iyalah masa' baru dijawab abis boker) Deidara mulai menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Gue tuh guru kalian. Gak penting deh jenis kelamin saya apa. Panggil aja Dei,"

"Berarti anda gak punya jenis kelamin donk?"

"..."

* * *

"Saya mau nanya!!" Seorang anak perempuan berambut pink berteriak dengan keras. Deidara merasa kesal karena ia lagi dengerin iPod. Deidara menoleh dengan malas.

"Ada apaan sih?" (Gini ya sikap guru TK? Warning! Guru TK yang baik jangan tiru ya!)

"Gini, Dei. Saya agak kesulitan. Gini, saya bingung sama trigonometri. Saya sudah mencari tapi tidak bisa. Kalo sin dari sudut 75 derajat itu berapa ya?"

"Busyetttt!!! Saya mana tau!!!! Saya lulusan SD tau!!!"

"Dei bodo!!!! Hahahahahah" Anak-anak TK ngetawain Deidara.

"..." Saat itu Deidara menyadari bahwa kejujuran tak selamanya baik.

* * *

"DEIIII!!!!"

"Apa lagi???" Didara menoleh dengan malas.

"Dei pernah baca Kambing Jantan gak?" DUAKZ!

"Masa' anak TK baca begituan???"

"Dei, buku itu lucu banget lo!! Emang anak TK gak boleh baca buku?" Saat itu Deidara menyadari bahwa intelejensia yang dimilikinya jauh lebih rendah daripada anak TK, bahkan mungkin setingkat amoeba. Karena Deidara tidak pernah baca novel dan hanya membaca komik kesukaannya, NARUTO karena di dalam komik itu ada tokoh yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Dei payah deh!! Saya suka buku Ayat-Ayat Cinta juga lo!" kata anak yang tadi.

"Aku sih Zero to Hero," kata seorang anak berambut biru.

"Kalo aku sih Jakarta Undercover," kata seorang anak berambut kuning. DUAKZ!!!

"Masa' kalian baca kaya' gituan sih!!! Emangnya ortu kalian ga' marah?"

"Kalo bacanya sembunyi-sembunyi khan gapapa," bela anak berambut merah.

"..." Baru kali ini Deidara berasa di sekeliling cucu-cucunya Einstein.

* * *

"Dei! Makanya rajin belajar donk!!!" Deidara terkejut mendengar suara itu.

"Sasori???" Sasori hanya smirk ga jelas.

"Kaget ya??? Kita bisa trip bareng lo!!! Aku menang Deal Or No Deal loh!!"

"Masa' unlucky guy bisa menang?"

"Btw, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Ehm...Aku mecahin jendela TK,"

"Payah banget sih loe,"

"Terus napa loe ada disini? Aku lagi ngajar nih!"

"Terus terang aja, cara ngajar loe parah banget," Sasori mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Pak Sasori!! Kenapa bapak ada disini?" seorang anak berambut merah berlari ke arah Sasori. Deidara terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Kok bisa?"

"Gue ngajar disini juga tau!"

"Ngapain? Khan loe udah menang Dela Or No Deal?"

"Ukhh..Aku hanya kasian aja ma anak ini. Anak ini namanya Sasa. Dia tuh malang banget, dibuang sama orangtuanya dan dia tinggal di TK ini. Untuk ngejaga dia, gue ngajar disini deh."

"Ughh...Mengharukan..." Deidara meneteskan air mata (kayak gitu mengharukan).

"Pak Sasori!! Lanjutin pelajaran yang kemaren donk!!!" Sasa berteriak saking senengnya.

"Okee okee deh...Kita belajar logaritma ya!!!" Deidara terkejut, kenapa sahabatnya jadi pinter begitu. Soalnya dia khan sama-sama lulusan SD, tapi kok jadi pinter banget? Saat itu Deidara merasa bahwa ia paling bodoh di kelas itu (baru nyadar?).

Sasori dan Deidara bermain bersama anak-anak itu. Seminggu kemudian, Deidara pun sudah tidak jadi guru TK lagi karena guru yang terluka sudah sembuh. Selain itu Deidara dibayar sebanyak 15.000 rupiah. Sasori pun mengundurkan diri dan akan pergi bersama Deidara ke markas Akatsuki. Diam-diam Deidara merasa sedih meninggalkan anak-anak itu.

* * *

Saat perpisahan.

"Dadah!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara mengucap salam terakhir sambil berlinang air mata. Sasori yang berada di samping Deidara berusaha menahan nafsu birahi untuk menonjok dan menggilas Deidara.

"Untuk Dei pergi ya," Sasa menghela nafas.

"Apa loe bilang!!!" Deidara mrah-marah. PLUK!! Deidara dilempari tomat.

Malangnya Deidara...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

NB : Maaf ya chapter kali ini dikit, terus mengalami penurunan kualitas unsur humorisme. Soalnya lagi gak mood sih. Terima kasih buat yang ngebaca fanfic ini. REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Case6Trip ke Arab

Tak terasa sudah mpe chapter 6. Sedih juga nieh...Hahaha (Kok sedih malah ketawa?). Makasih ya reviewnya. Sori updatenya lama, soalnya aku lagi nostalgia sama manga favku apalagi kalo bukan Slam Dunk. Dari kemarin aku baca Slam Dunk terus. Hehehehe, jadi suka lagi deh. Terus sori kalo ada penurunan kualitas kehancuran ato humorisme. Maaf ya aku gak ngebuatin bagian buat Hidan ma Kakuzu, soalnya idenya udah mentok. Chapter kali ini melibatkan Pein, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, dan Zetsu. Ceritanya mereka mau trip ke Arab berkat uangnya Sasori. Tapi apa benar mereka bisa trip ke Arab?

**CASE**** 6-Trip ke Arab**

"Akhirnya...Kita bisa pergi juga ke Arab...!!!" Itachi berkata dengan riang sambil mengibas-ngibas kipas dengan tangannya. Kisame dan Pein lagi chatting di internet. Hidan dan Kakuzu lagi main shogi (bukannya Shikamaru ma Asuma? Nevermind..). Konan sedang membuat origami. Sasori lagi main petak umpet sama Deidara. Tobi lagi makan di restoran. Zetsu lagi gunting rambut di salon. Begitu damai..Tapi benarkah sedamai itu?

"Kepada geng akatsuki, segera ke resepsionis," seluruh anggota akatsuki yang keheranan segera menuju resepsionis. Resepsionis dengan sigap mengantar mereka ke sebuah ruangan. Itachi yang sudah berpengalaman mencoba mencegah teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman jangan percaya sama nie resepsionis!!! Aku pernah ketiban sialnya loh!!!!" Itachi berusaha menyadarkan teman-temannya. Sasori cemberut.

"Kalo gitu kembaliin uang gue,"

"Cicil 50 tahun bisa gak?"

"Kagak bisa, harus dibayar tunai."

"Sejak kapan loe ketularan Kakuzu?"

"Semenjak Kakuzu ada di Akatsuki,"

"Kalo gitu aku mau minta sama Louis Pasteur buatin penangkal virusnya,"

"Emang gue rabies!!" Kakuzu protes. Itachi dan Sasori berhenti berdebat.

"Baiklah, jadi jumlahnya 10 orang. Satu kelompok maksimal emang 10 orang sih," Kata resepsionis sambil mendaftar nama-nama orang yang terdapat di geng akatsuki itu.

"Mbak salah!" Zetsu memotong. Tobi terheran-heran.

"Apanya yang salah, Zetsu-senpai?" Tobi bertanya dengan polos.

"Jangan panggil aku senpai!! Tapi danna!!!!" Zetsu protes.

"Kalo chan gimana?"

"UGHH!!! Awas kamuu!!!" Zetsu mengejar Tobi mpe ngiler. Tobi lari dengan kecepatan turbo. Resepsionis memasang tampang yang menunjukkan bahwa amit-amit ia punya teman seperti mereka ini.

"Jadi kalian tuh jumlahnya 10 orang khan?" Resepsionis menanyakan kelanjutan yang tadi. Pein selaku leader melaju ke depan dengan mantap untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"WESSSHHLAHHH Pein-sama keren banget!!!! Yeah...!!" Deidara lompat-lompat gak jelas sambil mempertunjukkan "seninya" yang berupa ledakan. Untung cuma ledakan kecil.

"Yoi, Pein-sama!!! Keren banget walau mukanya penuh tindikan!!!" Sasori teriak-teriak sambil mainin boneka yang berbentuk seperti Pein.

"DIEMMMM!!!!!!!!" Pein meyuruh 2 bagian tubuhnya untuk menyerang Sasori dan Deidara.

BRUK!!! BUAKKK!!! CITTT!!! WUSSHHHH!!! KYAAA!!!! AGHHHH!!!! DUTTTT!!!!

"Siapa tuh yang kentut?" tanya Itachi sambil menutup hidungnya. Kisame yang disebelahnya menatap Sasori dan Deidara dengan iba.

"Aku!!" Konan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Mukanya tebel banget!!!" Itachi terkejut bukan main.

"Kamu tuh wanita asli khan!!??" Kisame bertanya pada Konan.

"BERANINYYAAAA!!!!" Konan menyelimuti Kisame dengan kertas, sehingga kita gak bisa bedain ini tuh mumi manusia atau mumi ikan. Hidan dan Kakuzu cuek abis, soalnya mereka lagi ngerekam mbak resepsionis yang seksi itu, sambil diiringi lagu Mulan 'Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Sexy'. Katanya sih buat koleksi mereka aja. Kakuzu malah mau ngejual video itu (mata duitan yang mencari duit tak peduli halal atau tidak).

* * *

Kembali ke Pein. 

"Begini mbak, sebenernya jumlahnya tuh 15 orang."

"Hah? Lo kok bisa?"

"Gini, sebenernya Kisame itu ikan tulen mbak. Jadi 9 orang khan? Terus saya punya 6 tubuh yang lain jadi ada 15 orang deh. Tapi tenang aja mbak, aku punya kantong ajaib yang bisa nyimpen 6 tubuh aku itu."

"Ya udah deh. Kalian biasa berpasang-pasangan khan?"

"Iyo. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Munir!! Mereka siap tuh!"

"Oke!!" Tiba-tiba di bawah Pein muncul lubang yang kagak jelas darimana. Dan tiba-tiba Pein sudah berada di dekat gunung berapi bersama Konan. Itachi dan Kisame jatuh dan sekarang sedang berada di kolam renang. Sasori dan Deidara berada di Timezone. Zetsu dan Tobi berada di Playgroup. Hidan dan Kakuzu berada di salon.

Gimana nasib mereka selanjutnya?

* * *

"Sasori-danna, kita ada dimana neh? Yeah..!!" Deidara bertanya sambil pergi menuju kasir yang menjual koin buat main. Sasori hanya memandang Deidara dengan kesal. Kalo Deidara gak tau tempat ini, kenapa pergi ke kasir buat beli koin? 

"Kita ada di Timezone."

"Sasori-danna!!! Liat nieh ada permainan balap mobil..Seru banget!!! Yeahh!!!" Deidara pergi ke permainan balap mobil. Sasori hanya menghela nafas.

"Tunggu bentar..Kamu beli koinnya pake uang siapa??"

"Yah pake uang Sasori-danna lah..Yeah!!"

"KENAPA KAGAK MINTA IZIN DULU!!!!" Sasori ngejitak kepala Deidara. BUKKK!!!

"AMPYUNNN SASORI-DANNA!"

"Tapi gapapa ding aku juga mau," Sasori menjulurkan lidah dan merebut tempat Deidara, sekaligus bermain balapan mobil. Deidara hanya senyam-senyum gak jelas. Orang-orang disana pada prihatin.

"Amit-amit punya temen homo kaya' mereka!!!" Kejijikan makin bertambah saat melihat mereka berdua berpelukan. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah monitor entah darimana. Monitor itu bertuliskan :

"UJIAN BUAT SASORI MA DEIDARA. MENAHAN HAWA NAFSU UNTUK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN SESAMA JENIS ADALAH SALAH SATU CIRI ORANG BERIMAN"

"Monitor jelek darimana sih!!" Sasori tampak kesal. Tiba-tiba Sasori dan Deidara terpisah karena ada sebuah dinding besar yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

"SASORI DANNA!!! YEAH!!!"

"DEIDARA!!!"

Sanggupkah mereka melewati ujian yang "berat" itu??

* * *

Lain lagi dengan Itachi dan Kisame. Kisame yang ngiler liat kolam renang langsung nyebur ke kolam renang, gak buka jubah akatsukinya lagi. 

"Kisame, aku paham kamu gak tahan untuk nyebur karena naluri ikanmu, tapi bisa gak kamu lepasin jubah kamu dulu?"

"Yes, mam!!"

GEDEBUK!! KROMPYANG!! BUAKK!!! BUKK!!!

"Ampyun!!!"

"HEH, Hiu!!! Jangan panggil aku mam!!"

"Abis rambut kamu panjang, dasar banci!!!"

"APA???" Saat Itachi dan Kisame sedang beradu mulut, tiba-tiba ada monitor entah darimana. Di monitor itu tertulis,

"ORANG TIDAK BOLEH BERTENGKAR LEBIH DARI 3 HARI. ORANG YANG RUKUN ADALAH CIRI-CIRI ORANG BERIMAN."

Tiba-tiba Itachi dan Kisame saling tarik-menarik kaya' perangko. Busyet dah, lengket banget!! Itachi dan Kisame berusaha menahan muntahnya. Kisame tak kuat dengan bau rambut Itachi (kabarnya Itachi pake minyak rambut yang super bau). Sedangkan Itachi gak guat sama bau ikan Kisame.

Sanggupkah mereka melewati ujian yang lebih berat dari besi 2 ton itu?

* * *

Sementara itu, Hidan dan Kakuzu lagi creambath di salon tersebut (bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain). Seolah sangat damai dan tenang. Tapi benarkah sedamai itu? 

"ADUH!!!" Hidan mengerang (wesshlah bahasanya gak keren banget).

"Ada apa pak?"

"Situ kalo ngeringin rambut yang bener dong!! Rambut saya ketarik nih!!"

"Emang sengaja kok,"

"HAH??" Tiba-tiba perempuan itu hilang dan berganti dengan monitor yang gak jelas darimana (contoh cerita yang monoton). Singkatnya, monitor itu muncul (udah tau tapi diceritain lagi). Dan muncul tulisan gak jelas di monitor itu (udah dibilangin ini monoton banget).

"KESABARAN ADALAH SALAH SATU CIRI ORANG BERIMAN. JADI HIDAN KITA TARIK RAMBUTNYA. KAKUZU KITA BOTAKIN RAMBUTNYA. UNTUK MENGUJI KESABARAN LO!!! –evil grin-"

Kakuzu yang baru menyadari rambutnya tidak ada lagi alias batok eh botak menjadi sangat histeris. Hidan mengeluh ga jelas. Ini airport apaan sih? Mau seneng-seneng malah menderita.

Makanya, jangan mikirin senengnya aja. Gimana lanjutannya yah?

* * *

Zetsu dan Tobi lebih menderita lagi. Untuk menghindari cerita yang monoton, singkatnya Tobi dan Zetsu main kejar-kejaran ma anak kecil. Zetsu heran, kenapa anak kecil bisa lari secepat itu. Ternyata anak kecil pada takut sama durinya Zetsu. Hehehehheh ngomong-ngomong itu bajunya khan? 

Untuk ujian keimanan mereka, mereka diuji untuk ngajarin anak-anak itu cara membunuh orang. Maklum, keluarga Zaoldyeck gitu lo (bukan keluarganya Killua). Zetsu mengusulkan untuk mempratikkan langsung di depan mereka dengan membunuh pedagang asongan yang lewat. Tapi Tobi mengusulkan agar membunuh kelinci saja dulu. Zetsu protes mana ada kelinci di playgroup. Tobi menjawab kalo diada-adain sih ada. Akhirnya mereka mengalami perdebatan panjang. Anak-anak yang bosan mulai menyuruh Tobi dan Zetsu buat jadi kuda untuk main kuda-kudaan. Dengan berat hati mereka menurutinya. Punggung Zetsu hampir patah karena ada anak yang loncat-loncat di punggungnya, abis tuh anak takut ama duri bajunya Zetsu. Tobi malah dicubit abis-abisan.

GIMANA KELANJUTANNYA?? PADAHAL MEREKA BELUM LULUS UPI LO (Universitas Pembunuhan Indonesia). Gimana yach kelanjutannya??

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**MAYBE NEXT YEAR**

**NB : **Maaf chapter kali ini dikit. Aku gak ceritain Pein ma Konan soalnya buat chapter selanjutnya. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Case7Finally!

Hai!! Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, ini udah yang paling (kurang) cepet lo!! Kali ini adalah chapter terakhir. Oh ya, saya turut mengucapkan belasungkawa yang sedalam-dalamya atas kepergian Pak Harto. Semoga Pak Harto diterima di sisi-Nya. Baiklah, aku ngebales reviewnya dulu yach.

SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama : Makasih reviewnya. Penggemar Hao? Sama donk...Cuma saya gak gitu seneng sih...gak tau kenapa...Makanya gak saya cantumin di favorite chara.

itachi no koibito : Makasih reviewnya.

pink-violin : Ini udah diupdate. Makasih ya udah nampilin saya. Gila, saya kok jadi badung banget ya? Padahal aslinya saya gak sebadung itu lo! Tapi gapapa, fanfic kakak bagus. Maaf ya belum direview.

Yuuichi93 : Makasih reviewnya. Maaf belum sempet ngebaca ficmu soalnya gak ada waktu

Cantik-Chan : Makasih udah ngereview. Moga-moga kamu terhibur ya.

Kaizo Eroji : Makasih juga reviewnya.

DyingHerInnocence : Maaf kualitas ceritanya menurun……Otak saya emang lagi jongkok sambil boker…hehehe tapi kayaknya sekarang udah normal tuh.

AkaiSoranotsuki : Makasih selalu ngereview fic saya. Kapan-kapan saya review ficmu deh (saya udah ngereview di cerita Naruto no Treat, tapi nanti kalo ada waktu saya baca yang At Aburame's Mansion ya).

GoodBoyTobi : Masa' sih sehancur itu? Btw, thanks reviewnya.

CraZy-AneH-GiRL : Maafin kalo bahasa Inggrisnya ancur, huehehe. Kenapa kehilangan selera membaca?

Nasuma Takashi : Ganti pen-name ya? Makasih udah ngereview.

Namikaze Arika : Makasih ya reviewnya. Makasih juga udah masukin cerita ini ke favorite stories list-mu.

OK, let's begis this fanfic!

* * *

**CASE 7-Finally!!**

Pein dan Konan bingung, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ada di gunung berapi. Konan dan Pein segera melakukan observasi (alaaahhhhh). Tiba-tiba ada monitor muncul gak jelas darimana (kemonotonan cerita). Tulisannya kaya' gini : "UJIAN BUAT PEIN SAMA KONAN ADALAH MENGHIBUR MASYARAKAT YANG TERKENA BENCANA GUNUNG BERAPI". Terus tuh monitor menghilang entah kemana. Pein dan Konan langsung pucat setengah mati. Gimana mau ngehibur korban bencana kalo mereka suka ngebunuh orang? Konan yang terlihat lebih pintar mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Pein yang terlihat seperti preman terlihat membetulkan tindikan di hidungnya. Tiba-tiba ide yang sama sekali tidak cemerlang terlintas di benak Konan.

"Pein, aku punya ide!!!!" Konan mengacungkan tangannya. Pein terlihat tidak peduli.

"Ide apaan?"

"Gimana kalo aku nari sebagai hiburan buat korban bencana?"

"Ide bagus tuh!" Pein sama sekali tidak tahu betapa tidak cemerlangnya ide itu. Konan hanya tersenyum dan mulai berganti kostum. Untuk referensi, Konan mencoba melihat gaya pakaian Dewi Persik ma Inul Daratista. Pein? Cuek abis!!!

Gimana tampang penari 'Konan'?

Pein yang cuek menyuruh bagian tubuhnya yang lain untuk membangun panggung buat Konan. Konan terlihat bersiap-siap. Sementara itu para korban bencana sudah siap menonton. Panggungnya terlihat tidak kokoh dan akan roboh. Tapi Pein malah cuek (inikah sikap seorang leader?).

Konan sudah siap dengan kostum panggungnya. Pein mulai memutar musik dandut. Konan pun mulai menari.

"Bapa...bapa...ibu...ibu...semua yang ada disini..." Konan mulai bergoyang dengan mengikuti gaya Dewi Persik (kok kebalik? Inul kaleee). CROT!!! Darah mimisan mulai berkeliaran, sementara para lelaki mulai terserang nafsu birahi.

Pein malah memutar lagu lain, gak main-main 'Kucing Garong'!!! Konan yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kembali menari dengan gayanya Mulan Jameela. CROT! CROT! Darah kembali berkeliaran. Bahkan sinusitis seorang lelaki sampe kambuh. Konan makin bingung, apa mereka terhibur ya? Kok banjir darah begitu? Tiba-tiba Konan tertimpa timbunan sampah. Pein terkejut dan mendapati ada sebuah monitor di depannya. Ada tulisan yang gede banget, bunyinya tuh :

'PEIN MA KONAN TIDAK LULUS UJIAN KALI INI, SOALNYA KONAN MENGUMBAR AURAT! MANA ORANG-ORANG PADA MIMISAN LAGI! MENJAGA AURAT ADALAH CIRI-CIRI ORANG BERIMAN!'

Pein ma Konan sedih banget. Bukan sedih gak bisa trip ke Arab, tapi sedih karena mereka gak bisa bayar uang ke Sasori (biaya perjalanan ini tuh ditanggung Sasori).

* * *

Sasori gundah, gelisah, karena sepertinya uangnya gak akan balik lagi. Terus Sasori juga lagi sedih, abis dia ma Deidara kepisah sama tembok yang besar banget. Sasori tau dia harus menahan nafsu buat gak berhubungan ma Deidara, tapi, mana tahan??? Sasori mulai mikir tentang Deidara. Ia membayangkan Deidara jadi banci kaleng, terus Deidara nyanyi di jalan n minta duit, tapi gak dikasih duit soalnya Deidara serem sih.

"Huhuhu...Deidara, kamu manis banget sih,,," Sasori mulai mikirin tentang Deidara lagi. Sasori sampe mimisan karenanya (kalo mimisan mikirin cewek, normal. Mimisan karena mikirin cowok? Itu gak normal).

Sementara Deidara bersin-bersin dan merasa dirinya lagi dipikirin seseorang. Deidara juga rindu ma Sasori.

"Gimana kabarnya Sasori-danna yah? Kalo sekarang ada disini pasti lagi mainin operet boneka yang judulnya Phantom At Operet Boneka,yeah." Deidara mengenang masa-masa bersama Sasori. Deidara pertama kali ketemu Sasori pas lagi mungut kaleng sampah. Sasori jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama kepada Deidara. Kemudian Sasori mengajak Deidara masuk ke Akatsuki.

_**Flashback**_

"_Rambut kuning! Nama loe sapa?"_

"_Hahaahhaha nama gue tuh Deidara. Nama loe siapa, rambut merah?"_

"_Sasori. Married yuk?" Sasori tersipu malu. Deidara langsung muntah. HOEEKKK!!!_

"_Loe tuh udah gila ya! Gue cowok tau!" _

"_Masa'? Gue kirain loe cewe. Abis loe cantik banget sih.."_

"_Hahahaha gue tuh cowok. Liat aja, dada gue rata khan?"_

"_Iya sih. Mau masuk akatsuki gak?"_

"_Apaan tuh?"_

"_Itu tuh komunitas pengemis yang gak laku,"_

"_Maksud?"_

"_Gak pernah dikasih uang ma orang, soalnya muka kita bukannya bikin orang iba malah bikin orang takut."_

"_hahahahahhahahhh"_

"_Mau masuk ga?"_

"_Oke deh,"_

_**End Flashback**_

Itulah secuil kenangan Deidara dengan Sasori. Deidara merasa sedih dia harus dipisahin ma Sasori karena ujian keimanan yang gak berguna itu. Tiba-tiba di depan mereka berdua muncul monitor gak jelas darimana.

"Apaan nih?" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

'KALIAN TIDAK LULUS UJIAN KEIMANAN, SOALNYA KALIAN TIDAK SABAR DALAM MENGHADAPI UJIAN KALI INI. APALAGI SASORI MASIH BERNAFSU TERHADAP SESAMA JENIS. KESABARAN DAN MENAHAN NAFSU KEPADA SESAMA JENIS ADALAH CIRI-CIRI ORANG BERIMAN,'

Sasori nangis dan berkata,

"KEMBALIIN UANGKU!!!!!"

* * *

Itachi dan Kisame masih saling menempel. Itachi khawatir banget soalnya dia takut gak bisa ke Arab lagi. Kisame kesel banget sama bau rambutnya Itachi.

"Itachi, kenapa sih minyak rambut kamu bau banget ?!"

"Ini tuh minyak tanah kualitas tinggi tau!!"

"Pantes kaya' bau kompor. Kalo kebakar gimana tuh,"

"Kamu juga bau ikan tau!! Emang kamu manusia??!!"

"Apaan tuh!! Kamu juga kaya' cewe!!"

Akhirnya mereka berantem terus. Bahkan mereka sampe adu gulat segala. Satu ronde dimenangkan Itachi, satu ronde lagi dimenangkan oleh Kisame. Tinggal satu ronde terakhir...dan tiba-tiba muncul monitor kagak jelas darimana. Terus ada tulisan gak jelas di monitor itu.

'ITACHI MA KISAME TIDAK LULUS UJIAN KARENA BERTENGKAR TERUS. ORANG YANG RUKUN ADALAH CIRI-CIRI ORANG BERIMAN,'

Itachi nangis.

"HWWWAAAA!!! AKU GAK JADI KE ARAB!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Hidan gak tahan lagi. Biasalah, Hidan tuh gak sabaran. Masalahnya, siapa sih yang tahan rambutnya ditarik selama satu jam??!!! Selama Hidan mengeluh gak jelas, Kakuzu muram banget. Dia menyesali kepalanya yang sekarang udah jadi batok eh botak dan menyendiri dengan hawa yang muram. Kakuzu menganut prinsip, 'rambut adalah mahkotamu' tapi Hidan gak setuju, habisnya rambut Kakuzu ketutup terus sih.

Akhirnya Hidan memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya. Mending rambut jadi pendek daripada ditarikin terus.

"Kakuzu, sekarang lihat punggungku ya!! Aku ingin jadi sepertimu," kata Hidan sambil mengambil kunai dan memotong rambutnya, persis seperti manga Naruto volume 6. Kakuzu hanya muntah dan menurutnya daripada melihat punggung Hidan mending liat cacing lagi merayap di dinding.

"HHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!! UJIAN APAAN NIH!!!" Hidan tertawa setelah berhasil memotong rambutnya dan tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit ketika rambutnya ditarik.

"Hidan...tapi di belakang kepala kamu ada pitak segede semangka!"

"EGP!"

Tiba-tiba, ada monitor muncul gak jelas darimana dan ada tulisan gak jelas di monitor itu.

'HIDAN MA KAKUZU GAK LULUS UJIAN, SOALNYA HIDAN GAK SABAR DALAM MENGHADAPI UJIAN KALI INI. SABAR ADALAH CIRI-CIRI ORANG BERIMAN.'

Hidan ma Kakuzu nangis.

"KALO GITU NGAPAIN GUE MOTONG RAMBUT GUE!?!?" Hidan mengeluh histeris.

"KEPALAKU YANG BOTAK GIMANA!???" Kakuzu gak kalah histerisnya.

* * *

Zetsu dan Tobi masih menggendong anak-anak di punggung mereka. Mereka mengeluh gak jelas. Tulang punggung Zetsu hampir patah dan Tobi gak tahan dicubitin. Akhirnya setelah main kuda-kudaan Zetsu mulai meyusun rencana. Zetsu mengusulkan untuk mengajari mereka cara membunuh menggunakan pisau secara profesional. Tobi gak setuju. Itu terlalu kejam, katanya.

"Mending kita ajarin anak-anak itu cara ngebunuh dengan clurit, dan cara mencabik kepala orang," usul Tobi mantap.

"Itu malah lebih kejam dari gue!!!"

"Ya udah, kita ajarin mereka itung-itungan yuk!!"

"Ide baguss!!" Tiba-tiba ada sebuah monitor muncul. Tulisannya berbunyi,

'KALIAN TIDAK LULUS UJIAN KARENA UJIANNYA ADALAH MENGAJARI ANAK-ANAK CARA MEMBUNUH ORANG BUKAN DISURUH NGAJARIN ANAK-ANAK CARA BERHITUNG,'

Zetsu dan Tobi langsung ngancurin tuh monitor.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka gak jadi trip ke Arab deh...X3. Kaciannnnnn...

* * *

**THE END**

Baiklah, saatnya kuis!!! OK, inilah pertanyaannya.

1. Chapter manakah yang kalian sukai?

2. Bagian dari manakah yang kalian suka dari chapter itu?

3. Kira-kira kalian ingin saya buat fanfic apa habis ni fic?

Jawab lewat review ya. Hahaha paling lambat jawabnya mpe bulan Maret. Nanti bulan Maret (tanggal 28) aku update chapter 8. Di chapter 8 nanti ada behind the scene sama hasil polling chapter terfavorit.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Hasil Polling Chapter Terfavorit!

Hai

Hai!! Makasih ya kalo kalian mau ikut pollingnya!! Hahaha berikut ini hasil polling chapter terfavorit!!

Chapter 1 : 1 vote

Chapter 2 : 2 vote

Chapter 3 : 2 vote

Chapter 4 : 2 vote

Chapter 5 : 3 vote

Chapter 6 : 2 vote

Chapter 7 : 4 vote

Juaranya adalah chapter 7!!

**BEHIND THE SCENE**

**-Chapter 1**

Aku seneng banget fic aku yang umrohhhh dapet review hehehe walaupun cuma 4!! Waktu itu aku pengen buat cerita yang ancur. Lalu aku terinspirasi untuk membuat sequel umrohhhh (emangnya film? Mending kalo diputer di bioskop. Itupun kalo laku) yang semua anggota akatsuki pada umroh ke Mekkah. Tapi setelah aku pikir, kayaknya lebih seru kalo para akatsukinya tuh nyari uang. Hehehe jadinya ancur khan? Sayang chapter kali ini gak ada yang suka, padahal saya lumayan suka loh! 

**-Chapter 2**

Saat mau buat chapter 2, otak aku mulai blank. Hahaha busyetttt gak ada ide!! Tiba-tiba aku jadi punya ide (suer!! Tiba-tiba lo!!) buat pertarungan batin. Jadinya kaya' gitu deh. Syukur kalo kalian suka!

**-Chapter 3**

Ini bener-bener lagi ada ide. Aku buatnya abis nonton deal or no deal kemaren malemnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas sosok Aming yang jadi gadis pembawa kopernya!! Jadinya chapter 3 kaya' gitu deh. Ini subyektif ya, tapi jujur menurut aku Sasori itu cakep loh. Tapi kata temenku Sasori itu bishounen n kaya' anak-anak. UKH!! Padahal Sasori merebut hatiku saat Naruto justru udah nyampe volume 37 ke atas. Lambat banget aku sukanya khan? Padahal dulu aku sama sekali gak peduli sama Sasori, tapi sekarang...jangan tanya!!

**-Chapter**** 4**

Sumpah suer ini tuh lagi gak ada ide banget... kembali Aming yang terpikirkan!!

**-Chapter 5**

Idenya muncul secara spontan...sangat spontan dan ajaibnya selesai dalam waktu 2 hari (kelamaan untuk fic 6 halaman).

**-Chapter ****6**

Haahhh... Ini tuh tadinya buat jadi chapter terakhir, berhubung karena malas n ga ada ide aku buat bersambung deh. 

**-Chapter 7**

Aku paling hate nih chapter, soalnya ada sasodei, harusnya Sasori buat akyu. Tapi aku juga suka kok. Kebanyakan pada suka pas Konan joget ya. Jujur, aku jadi suka buat Konan jadi konyol. Lain kali aku bikin fic Konan deh...

Oke deh aku uploadnya agak cepet dikit yah...


End file.
